


Jack Frost

by Faeriepool



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 09:42:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5738857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faeriepool/pseuds/Faeriepool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little something I thought up after first watching the Rise of the Guardians.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jack Frost

Jack Frost

Clear winter wind,  
What know you of he,  
Who bites the nose and tickles the toes,  
In winters that have been?

Bright winter wind, what doth he do,  
When all he is, is gone?  
When the coldest winters give way to spring,  
And all frozen hearts must melt.

Harsh winter wind, what will he do,  
When winter no longer comes?  
When warm weather reins,  
The biting wind dies and snow, is but a memory?

Lame winter wind, I tell you now,  
He’ll ride the winds forever.  
The biting edge to the fair fall breeze,  
And forever a reminder of times,  
When the world was not lit by dew drops,  
But ice, frost, and life’s fire.


End file.
